


【路帕】枷锁

by az11192



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/az11192/pseuds/az11192
Summary: 我流路奇x帕里，cp0时期ooc属于我有少尔不宜的相关器官描写，酌情阅读警告纸绘武身后的豹人警告罗布路奇没有心大约8.3k
Relationships: Paulie & Rob Lucci, Paulie/Rob Lucci
Kudos: 16





	【路帕】枷锁

0.

普通人的一生是怎么样的？  
出生，友人，融入社会，工作，结婚，生子，享乐，去世。  
帕里呢？  
出生，友人，冰山先生，造船，路奇，路奇，路奇，去世。  
他永远摆脱不了罗布路奇，直至死亡。

1.

“所以你们？”

“不知道。”帕里签名的动作顿了顿，笔尖在纸面拖出一个丑陋的点，熟练地抽出下一份文件翻开的同时磕掉将掉不掉的烟灰。 

“……就这么着吧，喂臭卡库坐开一点啊，别挡光。”他吐出几口薄雾，下意识吞咽分泌过多的涎水，雪茄一头被润出潮湿的深色夹在齿列间，见卡库动也未动，他不满地将文件挪到能被光照的地方继续查阅签字。

在水都终于成功浮在水面后，他联合公司的员工们强制把骂骂咧咧的冰山先生绑到岛上休假，丢给他一艘船并警告他敢回来就打断他的腿，冰山的度假将持续大半年，所以现在活儿都暂时落在他身上，除了每天必须的码头工作，闲暇时间全被他拿来处理文书工作，忙得像脚不沾地的陀螺，同时还要应付时不时的联络。帕里抬头看了眼那个睡着的礼帽电话虫，心里嘁了声。

与路奇一行人阔别的几年间，帕里顶着卡雷拉副总经理的头衔，作为冰山的左右手迅速成长着。以至于卡库他们路过重回水之都时快要不认识他了。他的脑海里还留着一身天蓝皮夹克头戴防风镜的金毛大男孩的印象，金发蓝眼，爽朗的笑容与健康的麦色皮肤，令人下意识就能想到大海。

护目镜还是那个护目镜，面前这位紧皱着眉又衣冠整洁的副经理让他有些陌生。

几年不见越来越像冰山先生了，他目光移到他前胸的花，想到自己也成为cp0的事释然了。

正午灼目滚烫的阳光在帕里的金发前都黯然失色，前胸的鲜花被晒得无精打采，失了水分的花瓣蜷缩折叠，四角鼻的卡库大喇喇地蹲坐在窗台，对他的抱怨不置可否，动也未动。他将帽檐拉低不去看桌面上刺目的日光，没能藏在阴影处的背部被晒得像要烧起来似的，太烈了，黑暗之人本能畏惧阳光。

他看着帕里陷进椅背，毛毛躁躁地撑长手扫去不小心落在纸上的烟灰，文件在空气里甩出噼啪的声响，眉头紧锁，手掌指节凸出，瘦了不少，那掌缘撑着脸侧，下颌线干净利落，嘴唇周围的胡茬有闭合成圈的趋势，眼下发青挂着黑眼圈，椅子酒红的缎面反而将他衬得疲惫不堪。

卡库在帕里烦躁扶额时看到他竖高衣领下的紫红印记。

他突然为帕里脖颈上无形的枷锁感到一丁点难受。  
对话不了了之。

一时间寂静的室内只有钟摆滴答声、纸张翻阅声和他无意识吞咽唾液的声音，待他手边文件消失一半，抬起头时，室内阳光已挪向一边，窗台上不见卡库，只留下完整的一块蓝色嵌在墙壁上，偶尔划过几只海鸟，室内除了他空无一人“什么啊……”他大声抱怨卡库的突然出现与消失，还有那些没头没脑的问题，除了扰人烦外屁用都没。

他无名火起，气极了。推开比他人都高的文件堆，揉着发涨的太阳穴起身靠在桌角，半边身体坐在光里，布料绷出健劲的曲线，掌心不自觉捏紧桌板，指节失了血色，胃袋间歇抽痛由提醒他未进食午餐的事实，好不容易调整好的心情被卡库那几个问题搅得一团糟。

——所以你们？

……操，我怎么知道，我根本没得选。他脑子又浮现卡库质问的声音，还有那人背后那些粘稠得喘不过气的黑暗。他松开令人窒息的领带，扒乱斑点衬衣的领子，几片紫红痕迹露出，护目镜搭在前胸，打理整齐的金发在额前散落几根，再次颓然倒进高椅内。

好烦，好烦。

都他妈怪罗布路奇。

帕里瘫软在椅面，一手垂着，一手捂住脸颊，长腿叉开伸在黑洞洞的办公桌下，被提起的西装裤露出两节削瘦的脚踝，上面依稀残留着几道紫红的不完整指印。阳光渐移，帕里透过指缝看着室内逐渐变暗，窗外夕阳西下，海鸥呼朋唤友归巢，直到那块光从桌上跌至角落，黑暗再次包裹了他。

不想回去。

他吸了吸鼻子，擦去面上干涸的水痕，唾弃自己柔软情绪同时也用力过猛揉搓得面上一片发红，重新规矩竖好衣领，眼底隐隐还有些细小血丝，他有点怕这副模样出去给其他员工看见了被报告给冰山先生。

胃袋又开始不争气地抽搐，他有瞬间眼前出现黑影，只得疼得直接拿桌角抵住那块地方，整个人蜷在文件堆上，喉咙发紧，胃酸反刍却又吐不出任何东西，“真是要命……”帕里等着那股痛告一段落，立马胡乱拿过待处理的文件，起身开门冲向屋外的小房间，临时秘书适时为他端上温热的半流食安抚闹脾气的胃部。

帕里这才有活过来的感觉。

“冰山先生打过电话了吗？”

“有的，他们今晚在岛上玩得很开心。”

秘书递过一杯热水，帕里嫌恶地吐着舌头喝下去，他更好啤酒里苦涩与清甜杂糅的麦香，寡淡的白开水根本满足不了他任何口腹之欲，于是他抬起蓝眼眼巴巴地看秘书。

“您别看我，冰山先生被你绑走之前特地嘱咐我不能给你提供任何酒类饮品。”秘书半侧过脸拒绝接受这个信号，比了个禁止的手势“您可以用你的工资喝，如果还有的话。”他特地加重某些字眼的读音。

“而且冰山先生也说不让你睡办公室。”他想起早晨在办公室睡得四仰八叉的帕里，又添了句。

帕里咕咕哝哝，摸了把干瘪的钱包，拎着外套、文件与礼帽电话虫被迫下班后被赶出门，身影甚是委屈。心里想的却还是冰山先生仍旧把他当小孩子看，这让人不爽，在众多烦心事里想喝酒的事也就此作罢。

“帕里做完后一直在发呆，午饭没吃，刚刚吃了点带了文件回去。”

“嗯……他今天扣得很整齐，怎么了吗？”

秘书目送他离开，反手报告帕里的日程。

冰山在七水不远处的岛上听完后搁下话筒，头疼地被拉扯着加入狂欢。

被一手带大的小孩儿无论多大，在年长者的眼里都是需要保护的孩子，更何况…几年前的事造成的恶果至今未消。冰山十分头疼，接过员工递来的烤肉串塞进嘴里，他怎么会不知道政府的船即将抵达七水城，蠢小子帕里真当他不知道，还怂恿员工直接将他一股脑绑到这个岛上，摆着就是故意支开他。他可不信帕里能应付得来，来者可比那些废脑袋又机械死板的文件难处理多了。他坐立不安又味同嚼蜡，左思右想着找机会摸回去看看小孩儿。

2.

帕里被回住处小路上的野猫吓了个趔趄。

那猫叼着鱼骨支棱在路中心，毛皮油亮，垃圾桶翻倒在一旁，月亮被厚云遮住，能见度低。路灯给它拖出长长的黑影子，无论帕里怎么用声恐唬它都自顾自地啃着鱼骨。时不时抬眼与他对视，一副敌动我不动的模样。猫舌的软刺与尖牙在灯下倒出模糊的光，强光下竖起的瞳孔自下而上的睥睨着帕里，几乎叫他腿脚发软，心脏一阵发紧。

“汪。”远处传来几声狗吠，帕里松了口气，脏兮兮的小狗啪塔啪塔奔过来，亲昵地蹭他裤腿，在鞋边撒欢追自己尾巴玩。小小的，脏得看不出原本的毛色，皮毛粘得东一块西一块相互倒伏着。

“又是你啊，谢啦。”

他在它的跟随下和野猫擦身而过，走过了最难熬的路，在楼底和它告别。它从来没跟他上楼过，机灵得很，看见巴里有抓它的苗头撒腿就跑，还冲他奶声奶气的叫，摸也不给摸，试过多次后他只得作罢。

帕里从楼梯角落翻出肉干丢给它，看着牙都没长齐的小狗边玩边将肉干啃得水淋淋的叼走跑远，哼哧哼哧的，远处附和似的传来几声猫叫。

“……真好。”帕里看着小狗消失的点，摸雪茄扑了个空，只摸到了裤兜里的火机。如今的西服已经没有供他插雪茄的额外绑带，他有些莫名失落，无意识的不停开合火机盖玩着，发出单调的金属碰撞声。倦意上涌，眼睫半合，晚风钻进大开的衣襟中有些冷，想念起乱成一团遭的小窝和柔软的床铺，却又踟蹰着原地未动。

……还是不想回家。

操，帕里你没出息。他在风里呆了几秒，再次唾骂起自己那些柔软的情绪，将火机塞回兜里。

转身就看见黑洞洞的楼梯口亮出一双反光的眼，直勾勾盯着他，瞳孔竖立。

野兽永不满足。

帕里吓得屏住呼吸，当即杵在原地。

3.

“过来。”

路奇站在最上层的楼梯上，袖子挽起插兜，抱着同色礼帽，一身白装浸在浓黑里，大衣垂至小腿，还是执行公务的装扮。铅灰色的瞳孔反着锐利的光，漫不经心的站在高处睥睨帕里。

他看着帕里海一样的蓝眼睛深处涌起波涛，皱眉的动作让前额留下刀刻般的痕迹，他下意识往后退了一步，面无血色，被西装包裹的躯体紧绷，双拳紧握，面颊凹下两块，少见的没有含着雪茄的齿列咬得咯吱响。

有点可惜，看不见雪茄掉在地上的场面了，他想。

但这又是捕食者最喜欢的猎物垂死挣扎的姿态，路奇体内属于豹类的凌虐因子蠢蠢欲动。肩上着领带大衣的鸽子见势咕咕叫着扑扇翅膀飞走。

cp0作为政府的前锋昨日率先登录七水之城排除隐患，帕里小臂下夹的文件就是他们即将和政府谈判的具体条款，原本是打算今晚在办公室躲个通宵修修补补的，然而还是被撵了出来。

帕里脚腕的指印又开始隐隐作痛。

而现在，帕里捏着薄薄的文件夹，背光而立，夜视能力卓越的路奇准确捕捉到了他眼里的不甘、愤懑以及滔天的恨意，他重新戴上礼帽，呵了声转身捏起指枪捅开门锁。

“喂！——混蛋！我今天刚换的门锁！等等！”帕里气得忘了恐惧，忙拾阶而上，黑暗中伺机而动的猎手一下将送上门的猎物推进室内，文件摔落在地，撞倒拦路的纸盒，图纸洒了一地，帕里踉跄着被直接揪住衣领按进松软床铺。

还是这么好骗。

路奇压在帕里身上，沉得他快喘不过气，短毛皮触感的手掌一把捏上了脖颈卡住两侧动脉，几乎与先前的指印重合，指甲故意抵上喉骨处向上缓慢推挤，帕里大脑因缺氧而眼前阵阵发黑“……喂，咳……放”他挣扎着挤出声音，防风镜被蹭下额头挂在胸前，金发散在枕头上翘起，双腿乱蹬企图将路奇掀下去，鼻翼不住扇动，胸膛急剧起伏，每个肺泡儿都在叫嚣着渴求空气，身体抖如筛糠，眼白蔓上血丝，瞳孔上翻，抠上掐脖子的手的气力渐渐变弱。

路奇弓下身，整个罩上他，过长的鬓发落在他前胸，看似亲昵地抵着额头，享受猎物濒死的抽搐，嘴角微微扬起，笑意不达眼底，说话间带起的鼻息打上帕里憋红的脸颊“狗，名字都不会叫了，是吗。”

“……路，路奇…放，放手…咳……”

路奇单放过颈侧血管，抵着喉结的手松了点力气，几个紫红的指印和渗血点叠在之前的痕迹上。帕里得以大口深呼吸重新让空气填满肺泡，但眼前景象仍然叠了影看不准确，他喘着粗气，耳边嗡嗡地响，眼前发花，眯起充血的眼皮努力聚焦，双手哆嗦着在身前寻找路奇的手腕，企图让路奇松开另一只手。

“帕里，你没有遵守规定。”帕里胡乱挣扎的手腕被空余的手捉了按在头顶，像条砧板上待宰的鱼。他重复着眨眼的动作企图让视野清晰，瞳孔蒙了水光，像是阳光下波光粼粼的海面，帕里对问题避而不答，眼珠转来转去就是不看他。

路奇嘴角笑意更深，心里嘁了声，狗也会反抗人了么。抵着喉骨的指节猛地向上一推，颈椎爆开啪地一声，他强迫帕里跟他对视，“……唔！！”身下人嗓子里蹦出几丝可怜的气流嗬嗬声，眼前又开始发黑，疼得被骑住的腰不断向上拱，绷紧的身躯微微战栗，手腕颤抖着筋脉暴起。

痛。

“狗，不敢看我吗。”路奇盯着他已经显出紫红淤血的脖颈，脆弱的，致命的喉管就摊在眼前，他舌尖撩过齿列按下撕咬的冲动，等待着余光里胡乱瞟的蓝眼睛固执猎物自己送上门。

“喉，喉…要……要坏了…路奇。”帕里终于看向他，因仰头划下的生理性泪水沾粘眼睫，蓝眼眯成一线，肩膀失力下榻，手掌垂下碰到成豹手爪的同时努力在嗓子里憋出气游若丝的话语。

空气重回肺叶。

人类真脆弱啊。

“……咳，你不是…我的天……”帕里跌回床铺，紧绷的肌肉得以放松，酸劲开始反涌上这具遭罪的躯体。他扭转上半身趴在床沿干呕，满嘴铁锈味，喉骨阵阵撕裂般的剧痛，嘶哑微弱的嗓音将他自己也吓了一跳，帕里在黑暗里撑长手急切地乱摸床头柜的水杯，折腾这么久屋里连个灯都没开，视野还花着看不清，水杯没摸到倒是扫下去不少物什，清零哐啷掉了一地。

“昨天你没有撑过全程，今天是今天。”路奇把他裤兜里快被压扁不住乱扭的礼帽电话虫掏出来丢在地毯上，接住快掉下柜沿的杯子塞进帕里手里。

帕里脚腕的指印开始疼。

“不！我不想！”尾音陡然拔高，吓得帕里差点把嘴里润喉的水喷出来。路奇享受着身下小动物的战栗，挑开他本就挣扎开的领结，逐渐披上斑点短毛的手心伸进剧烈起伏的胸口，一边从床头柜翻出润滑剂丢在床单上，铅灰的瞳孔愉悦地睨着帕里瑟缩的姿态。

“噢，说起这个。”路奇陡然压低声音，语气里有不满的味道。他换了个姿势，视线扫遍帕里全身，指尖先点了点他右胸口圆状的疤痕换来几下战栗，然后拎起斑点衬衣的一角衣领，语气一如既往傲慢，“冰山把你教得不错。”

“喂……！这他妈！…嘶……又关冰山先生什么事。”帕里大惊，水杯啪一下墩上柜面表示不满，顾不上还在抽痛的喉骨，音调上扬也滑稽的破了音，与路奇打交道多年使他敏锐察觉到话里的威胁意味，抬手握住他手腕，咬牙对上对方冷漠淡然的视线，蓝眼里波涛汹涌“咳，我们有协议，这不关冰山先生的事！”

真好骗。

“而且我记得我离开的时候…”甩开他的手，路奇单手将他的黑西装外套扒下来，兽化后变长的指甲挑着，以一种可笑的语气说道“不愧是冰山得意的学生，当上副总经理后连服装也学了个一干二净。”

萎靡起皱的胸花被抖散，帕里愣愣看着卷曲变干的花瓣飘落在胸前，傻金毛从脑子里挤出一丝理智大声反驳他，“等……等等！可他妈副总经理也是七水之都的门面，经常有来客谈生意，这根本不关…咳，冰山先生的事……嗓子好痛，妈的混蛋路奇。”

帕里又翻身去拿水杯，摸着肿胀充血的颈侧在心里无比庆幸前几天刚支走了冰山。

“你到底是谁家的看门狗啊，帕里。”

路奇权当那句骂人话是最后的垂死挣扎，他淡淡说着丢开外套，甚至还有空闲心悠哉地叠好白上装并放上礼帽，当着帕里骤然紧缩的瞳孔，故意放慢身形抽长的过程，骨骼转换变形发出令人牙酸的咯吱声，恍若榔头敲上帕里懵圈呆滞的大脑。

“你再晕过去试试。”

“纸绘武身。”

橘色斑纹皮毛逐渐覆盖全身，窗外透过的月光给路奇镀了圈毛茸茸的银光，尾巴缠绕上帕里战栗的小腿，床铺不堪重负发出嘎吱的声响。

“他妈——昨天已经试过了！进不去的！”帕里压着嗓子哀嚎着扭动，眉眼皱成一团，眼角又滚下几串无意识的泪花，脚腕上的指印像是附和本人的控诉，幻想中被撕裂的痛感顺着脊椎直劈大脑。

昨天我他妈差点死在床上！喝了口水的路奇妄想挣扎，还没挪出半寸就被尾巴牢牢捆在原地。

“昨天是昨天，今天是今天。”路奇当然清楚昨天拿人形来过一轮后突然兴起变成豹人的结局——帕里二话不说直接哆嗦着昏了过去，硬板床差点被他压塌，重回人形的路奇把人扇醒继续按在身下啃。

“但消遣就要有消遣的自觉。”路奇呵了声，捻起滑进帕里屁股底下的润滑剂丢给他，随后起身从冰箱翻出瓶勉强入眼的酒，嫌恶地啧了一声差点气得帕里跳起来打人。

“……你真是个混蛋。”

帕里歪歪扭扭的滑轮办公椅愣是被他坐出了奢华皮椅的感觉，路奇还维持着兽化的模样，过长的尾巴搭上把手，自然下垂的尾尖微微勾起。

“还没尝够苦头吗，帕里。”优雅的猎食者在黑暗里好整以暇地给自己倒了一杯，催促面目涨红动也未动的人。

帕里咬牙，气得快要吐血，在心底愤愤地把路奇骂了个狗血淋头。想到后面几天的谈判，想好不容易被支开的冰山，想白天卡库没头没脑的对话。背头彻底散乱，垂下几缕挡在眼前，知晓逃不过，他不得已撩起额发，缩到床铺角落自己动手。

……妈的，这种事，都做了五、六年了，还没能结束吗。他胡思乱想着扒光自己，脸塞进枕头里，挤出的液体鞠满手心，手上动作蛮横，自暴自弃地给自己扩张。

而哪怕是路奇怜悯施舍般地收缩了体型，对于帕里来说都像是一场酷刑。

虽然比不上昨天可怖的尺寸，但跟着体型一块抽长的器官一时半会也难以消受。

“他妈的……罗布路奇！疼死了…唔啊……”

帕里满头冷汗，受伤的喉间呜呜低吼，上身紧贴床铺，双臂撑在两侧，常年风吹日晒的健壮身躯被凹出个折磨人的姿势，腰间被毛茸的手掌压制，下身却又扬起跪着，难受得他扯着嗓子破口大骂。

“不要自讨苦吃，放松。”路奇命令他，揪住帕里后脑勺湿透的发丝，对抱怨充耳不闻。帕里痛得捶床板，磨过敏感点时急促的喘息里又带了泣音，下身也不争气地立起来，耳边都是自己心脏快速鼓动的咚咚声。黄黑相间的斑点尾缠上汗津津又绷紧的大腿，迫使他压低腰腹，短硬的毛发将麦色的腿根勒出艳红的痕迹。

……满嘴粗话、皮肤粗糙、衣品差、脆弱、还喜好劣等的啤酒…啧……这种货色送来解压都看不上。路奇居高临下睨着帕里因为疼痛而紧绷抽搐的背脊，上边昨夜青紫的痕迹清晰可见，汗液顺着挤出的沟壑滚滚而下聚在腰窝，反着荡漾的光，他眼底晦涩不明，帕里又痛又爽的声音被直立的耳廓接受，路奇嗤出不屑的鼻息。

唔，也就这调了五年的身体还能一看……思至此的路奇挑起半边眉峰，湿红的舌尖舔过犬齿，按着腰打散腰窝的水光，又着重量没入最后一截后停住。

“啊…唔…他妈……真是…呜呜……”好涨。帕里只剩下低声哼哼的气力，眼泪狼狈地糊了自己满脸，昨天留的满身青紫还没消下去，全身跟散架似的碰哪儿哪儿都疼。浑身被制住被迫接纳那根长得惊人的玩意儿，下腹被填得又酸又胀，沉甸甸地往下坠，呼吸带动圈住性器的软肉，松也不是往里送更不可能。臀尖触及对方下腹被沾湿的皮毛又刺得慌，喉头发紧涌上反胃的感觉。

“……操，跪不住…呜，路奇！”帕里觉得自己下半身快失去知觉。他脸色难看的想去揪松腿根的尾巴让自己的屁股不抬那么高，反而被尾巴尖抽出四指宽的印子。

“要求真多。”

兴头上的路奇被热情又温吞的软肉含得很爽，肠肉本能推挤异物反而将他柱身全照顾了一遍，快感让路奇的瞳孔有竖成针的趋势，他大发慈悲地松开豹尾突然将帕里翻了个面，体内本就被抻长的敏感粘膜被凸起的性器囫囵碾过一圈，过量的快感激得帕里失声哽住。

“…！！”

“你……啊啊…”兽化后的眼在夜里反着金光，看着帕里还没开始就爽过头、喘息骤停又恢复急促的模样，权当他已经适应，按了按腹间鼓起的一块，不管他差点跳起来的反应，大腿嵌进膝窝下自顾自地顶他。

帕里避无可避，被翻了个面使他任何细微的动作都逃不过路奇的眼睛，只得将无力的双臂挡在额前随着路奇粗鲁的动作颠起落下，潮湿的热气笼在皮肤表层，蒸起薄雾，脚指头都蜷得发白，脚背绷成线，腿下的皮毛被他自个的汗液染湿，根根竖起，宛如硬毛刷般刮过粗糙的皮肤，蹉得麻痒一片，个中滋味混着肠肉被摩擦的快感彻底将他拖进情欲的汪洋。

他无比痛恨这具被掌控的身体。

4.

半夜帕里醒了过来，毫无睡意。环视一圈不见路奇的身影，室内一片狼藉，宛如海啸过境。

帕里披着下摆磨掉漆皮的蓝夹克，内里胡乱裹了件呲毛毛衣，顶着风，光脚缓慢往外挪，颤巍巍地通过自家房顶的捷径爬上七水之都抵御海啸的城墙。夜里阵风大，空气里咸湿味很重，他试了好多次才让雪茄烧起来，黑暗中红点明明灭灭，时常被风吹灭又突然重新燃起。城墙不宽，刚好够帕里弓背坐在城墙上，双腿搭在外边儿，提高一截的裤脚露出脚腕交错的痕迹，金发没了防风镜压着在风里飘扬。

他任由夹克被吹得鼓起，扫视脚底下沉睡的城镇，有几处夜市还点着灯光，得益于海上夜车带来的客流量，七水之都也渐渐有了半夜消食的习惯，自然也发展出几处夜市。码头却灯火通明，聚起一溜收帆早归的渔船，更远处的船坞湮没在雾气里，整座钢铁工厂像座孤岛飘在海面上。

过不了多久又是新的一天。

“喂，帕里。”

“？”

海风送来熟悉的声音，帕里循声望去，卡库乘风落在他身边站直，因帽檐遮挡而投下漆黑的阴影只能看见标志的四角鼻。

“…你来干嘛啊，你们也会睡不着吗，哈。”等半天也不见开口，帕里转回头去，声音低沉嘶哑，笑着恶意揣测，他抹去眼角干涸的水痕，护着雪茄不被吹熄，拉过防风镜扣在半眯起发干的双眼上。

“……”卡库只是看着帕里身上紫红的印记出神。恍惚间看到了另一层无形的项圈加持在他伤痕累累的脖颈上，双重枷锁下的他艰难地在间隙里大口呼吸着向前迈去。

他捻起帕里后颈的浮毛，快得没让人察觉，又短又硬，月光下显着黄色的光。

“哦。”帕里愣了半晌，像是恍然明白了什么，脚后跟磕了下城墙，眯起眼睛看向海天相交处，脚下隐隐人声沸腾，住宿区灯光在渐次亮起，人影闪动，有早起的市民开始在自家门前支起摊子，城市被注入生气逐渐活络起来。

“真他妈想跳下去一了百了，”帕里自说自话，扶着膝头慢慢起身，脚前掌悬空，迎风而立，被蹂躏一晚后全身的肌肉酸疼不已，腿肚子都在打颤。

“……可是不行。”他的眼里映着亮起的天际线，晨风将他的低语吹散在空气中。

“冰山先生有恩于我……七水也是我长大的地方。”

“…他说的对……原谅，哈哈。”

“……我知道了。”卡库的回应低不可闻。

“不需要你多管闲事。”

“我替你给秘书门缝塞了个请假纸条。”他没等帕里回答，张开手臂一跃而下，在房顶几个来回后再也见不着他的身影。

“…”

帕里看着乘风而起的背影，恍惚片刻，一时间错以为时间还在几年前。

朝阳恰好挣脱夜幕将光明播撒，染亮相接的海面，帕里眼睛酸涩，无意识淌下的泪水聚在护目镜内框边缘，只得手搭凉棚遮掩日光，这对他说有些刺眼。

船坞率先苏醒，机器启动的轰鸣声叫嚣着拉开新的一天的序幕。鸟兽出巢觅食，生活区内叫卖吆喝声打着旋儿被风带向四方。

新的一天开始了。

他紧了紧夹克，遮住那些晾在外的紫色印记，终于察觉到有些冷，哆哆嗦嗦的下蹲翻下城墙，背对日光，一瘸一拐地走向楼梯口，咬着雪茄骂骂咧咧。

“谁要你们来替我安排啊，混账叛徒们。”

End

————————  
写在后的话:  
双重枷锁指肉体精神的压制(来源路奇)、放不下的七水(来源帕里自己)  
被迫和自愿的双重枷锁

如果if线即帕里自己忍不住先走了，那么路奇对物品的占有欲会转移到冰山以及七水，他不敢，也不能，所以一定意义上来说他已经“死”了

设想是豹人  
就那个4-6米高的是进不去的，太粗。  
进去的是纸绘武身后的，人形为主，最主要是长。

附加一个不算后续的后续:

一天后帕里的谈判过程宛如拿小锯子不自量力地锯亚当宝树。  
过程艰辛且曲折，目中无人的天龙人和倨傲的政府人员让一直热情待客的帕里十分不耐烦，尤其是站在门口充当护卫的路奇一直盯着他，像防着他随时都要掏出绳子大捆一通似的。不善文书谈判的帕里差点失态且没能守住防线，幸好冰山及时赶来，道歉的同时不动声色的将他拦在身后接过谈到一半的进程。  
帕里背手站在卡雷拉总经理身后，听着狮子大开口的条件气得头上青筋直冒，面色阴沉。  
直到冰山终于虎口拔牙般的谈妥，双方笑着握手纷纷表示结果很满意。

“笨蛋，要绑人谈完再赶人也不迟。”等来人都离开视野的冰山反身卷起文件就往帕里头上打。藏在屋角的暴龙吱吱叫着顺裤腿重新爬回他的衣兜里。  
“……我不适合干这个，冰山先生。”  
“…”冰山看了一眼他故意竖高衣领下的痕迹，心下了然没再继续追究。  
“你已经做的很好了。”他拍拍帕里的手臂，安慰这个沮丧的大男孩。  
“剩下的就交给你了，好孩子，露露还在外面等我。”  
“……什么啊！我说你怎么赶回来的！”

感谢你看到这里，有缘下次见


End file.
